The Chicken or the Egg
by ProtoBlues
Summary: A pointless oneshot. When Tomoko asks Onizuka about the chicken and the egg, he desperately tries to find a suitable answer.


"Teacher!" Tomoko ran over to Onizuka once he dismissed the class to go home.

"Yes?"

"I have a question. Did the chicken or the egg come first?"

"Uh..."

"Which one?" Tomoko stared at Onizuka with wide eyes.

Onizuka glanced around the room, thankful that Kikuchi had not left just yet. Neither did Kanzaki, which was a good thing, in case Kikuchi didn't have the answer.

"Um, wait here, I think Kikuchi's calling me," Onizuka hurried over to his student.

"Kikuchi, which came first: the chicken or the egg?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Tomoko asked me and I don't know what to say!"

"It's all a matter of opinion..."

"What's _your_ opinion, then? I'm the Great Teacher Onizuka! I have to have an answer!"

"My opinion is that there technically isn't much of an answer to..."

"Just give me a freaking answer!"

"Er, well, chicken, Isuppose. A chicken egg must be from a chicken, but a chicken can be a hybrid of two other organisms..."

"Yeah, thanks!" Onizuka rushed back to Tomoko because he didn't feel like getting a lecture from Kikuchi.

"The chicken!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Why?"

"Uh..." Now he wished he had listened to Kikuchi, who was already out the door.

"Hey, Kanzaki is calling me too! Wow, what'll these kids do without me, huh?" He quickly rushed to Kanzaki.

"Why did the chicken come before the egg?"

"The chicken didn't necessarily come before the egg."

"I don't care!" Onizuka snapped, "What would be the reason if it did?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Tomoko's asking me!"

"She's asking you why the chicken came before the egg?"

"No! She asked me which came first! I didn't know..."

"Then why didn't you say you didn't know?"

"Because I'm the Great Teacher Onizuka, who knows the answer to everything! And don't interrupt me! I asked Kikuchi and he said chicken, but I left before he could explain. Then Tomoko asked me why the chicken came first! Now, you've gotta help me!"

"Well, personally, I think that the egg came first, but fine. A chicken can be a hybrid of two other organisms..."

"A high bird? Whoa, birds smoke pot!"

"No. A hy_brid_."

"Oh. What's that?"

"You don't know anything about science, do you?"

"I do too! But a high bird is probably college level vocabulary!"

"Hybrid!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, what's an organism?"

Kanzaki paused, amazed at Onizuka's stupidity, "You know what? Forget it." She grabbed her school bag and walked off.

"Hey! Wait! I still need to know what a high bird is!"

"Hybrid!"

"Yeah, that! Come back!" She didn't come back and Onizuka was forced to look for Yoshikawa.

"Yoshikawa! Come over here!"

The student turned around and quickly jogged to his teacher, "Yes, teacher? Did you get stuck again in a video game?"

"No! Well, actually, I did. How do you get past the boss in level... No! That'll have to wait! What's high bird? I mean, hybrid."

"A hybrid is... Um... Wait, let me check my science textbook..."

"Hah! Take that, Kanzaki! Hybrid _is_ college leveled!"

"We're in middle school," Yoshikawa pointed out andpulled out the ten pound textbook and slammed it onto a nearby desk. "Okay, let's see... A hybrid is an offspring of two different varieties. For example, a mule is half horse and half donkey."

"And what's an organism?"

"Er, basically anything that's living."

"Good! Thanks a lot, Yoshikawa!" Onizuka quickly trotted back to Tomoko with the answer.

"It's a chicken because a chicken egg must be from a chicken," he squinted his eyes trying to remember what Kanzaki was saying, "but a chicken can be a _hybrid_ of two different organisms..." 'Oh crap! Kanzaki never finished her sentence because I cut her off with the high bird comment!'

"But even if a chicken is a hybrid of two different organisms, it still came from an egg!"

'Think, Onizuka, think!' "The egg must be from a chicken and if there was no chicken, then there could be no eggs!" he proudly exclaimed.

"But then where do chickens come from?"

"Uh... Pigeon eggs!"

"Then where do pigeons come from?"

"Uh... Well, see, pigeons come from pigeon eggs, but to create chickens, half of the pigeon eggs came out as chickens."

"Okay, but where do the parent pigeons come from?"

What was the problem with this girl? Couldn't she just leave the topic be? Now she would go on, infinitum absurdum. Holy smokes, where did Onizuka learn Latin from? But finally, he admitted, "I don't know." He would lose anyways, sooner or later. He didn't exactly have a list of all animal species there were.

"Okay, then! I'll ask Kikuchi tomorrow!" With that, she skipped off.

"What! If you were going to ask _him_, then why did you make me go through all that trouble of asking him, Kanzaki, _and_ Yoshikawa!" The classroom was empty and no one heard him.

* * *

That's the end. It wasn't much of an ending, though... But I'm not making another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't make the characters too OOC. And I'm sorry if I did. I think Kanzaki was out of character... I only have episodes 1-14, which was before Kanzaki made her appearance. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. 


End file.
